


Want to Join?

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Slight fluff, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, bottom!changbin, bottom!jisung, praises, slight degrading, top!hyunjin, verse!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung ask Changbin to join them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin/Han Jisung | Han, Seo Changbin/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 147





	Want to Join?

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Hyunjin and Jisung have been dating for some time now. The two of them are pretty sexually active and have tried a number of things. One thing they haven’t tried is letting someone join in with them. Hyunjin has always wanted to watch someone fuck his boyfriend. Jisung is definitely for it as well.

The two had talked about  _ who  _ they wanted to join them. Neither of them wanted it to be a stranger so they decided on one of their close friends, Changbin. Choosing the older was mainly Jisung’s decision, he just wanted the older to fuck him.

Hyunjin had sent a text a while ago, asking Changbin to come over to talk. Of course the eldest answered right away and said he will be on his way. Both of them grow more excited as the minutes past.

Jisung says, “Got it!” once they hear a knock on the door. The youngest answers it and says, “Hello hyung!”

Changbin smiles, “Hi Sungie!” Jisung let’s him in and they go straight to the living room to sit down. “What is it you guys wanted to talk about?”

Jisung glances at Hyunjin, making the older talk. Hyunjin playfully glares at his boyfriend before he speaks. He then glances at Changbin, “We wanted to know if you wanted to join in with us on some..  _ fun _ .”

Changbin raises an eyebrow, “Fun?”

Hyunjin looks over to his boyfriend, “Want to show him baby?” Jisung nods his head excitedly and gets up.

The youngest walks over to Changbin, he places his hands on the elders shoulders, pushes him back some, and gets on his lap. Jisung smiles widely as he looks at Changbin. He grinds his hips lightly, making Changbin gasp.

“Oh…  _ oh _ ,” Changbin mutters, “You mean, you want me to join in with you guys, when you have sex?”

“Are you okay with that?” Jisung whispers, looking at the older. “If not, we won’t ask again. We won’t push you hyung.”

“I want to join” the elder says right away. Jisung lets out a small giggle. The older then looks at Hyunjin, “How are we going to do this? Is there anything special o-or are we going w-with the flow?” Jisung giggles more as he makes the oldest stutter. Changbin grips onto Jisung hips tightly, trying to stop the boy from moving.

“Well, I want to watch you two, I don’t really want to touch. Also, Sungie wants you to fuck him” Hyunjin explains.

Changbin’s cheeks flush, “O-oh, I’ve never topped someone before. I have wanted too, though.”

“So cute” Jisung coos, giggling a little. Changbin’s cheeks flush darker.

“C-can I kiss you?” Changbin asks, glancing up at the younger.

“Of course hyungie!”

Jisung cups Changbin’s cheeks and leans down some to connect their lips. Changbin sighs into the kiss and pulls the younger closer by wrapping his arms around Jisung’s waist. He gets aroused by how  _ small  _ Jisung feels.

The younger pulls away some, “You’re already getting hard hyung.” Changbin blushes in embarrassment.

“Y-you’re just so  _ tiny  _ and it’s hot” Changbin whispers back. Jisung lets out a small whimper.

“I am?” Jisung questions, pouting slightly. Changbin hums and nods at the younger.

Changbin glances behind Jisung to Hyunjin. He breathe hitches as he sees the other palming himself through his pants. “Hyunjin pretty” he mumbles. Hyunjin smirks at the older as he teasingly unbuttons his pants.

“Do you two want to continue to the bed?” Hyunjin asks the two.

Jisung turns and looks at his boyfriend, “Yes, please!”

“Of course princess.” Changbin could feel the excitement that radiates off of the younger.

Jisung turns back around to look at Changbin. “Carry me?”

Changbin smiles softly, “I will.” The older gets both of them and the three of them head to the couples bedroom.

When they walk in, Hyunjin grabs a bottle of lube and condoms from their dresser. “You can do  _ anything  _ you want to Jisung, they only thing I ask is to wear a condom, clean or not. Is that fine?” Hyunjin asks, sitting the items on the bed.

“Yes, that’s fine with me.”

“Great,” Hyunjin sits on their desk chair, “you can start then.”

Changbin takes Jisung over to the bed and lays him down. He hovers over the younger, leaning down to kiss him. The kiss becomes needy instantly. Jisung wraps his legs around the elders waist, trying to bring him as close as possible.

As the seconds pass by, Changbin gets more and more aroused knowing that his every move is being watched. It’s even hotter that he’s going to try and fuck someone who is  _ taken _ .

Changbin pulls away from Jisung, only to attach his lips to the youngers neck.

“H-hyunie, can he leave marks?” Jisung stutters out.

“Hm,” he thinks, “yeah. I’ll leave marks on you later, elsewhere.” Jisung lets out a noise of excitement.

Changbin trails kisses down to the younger males collarbone. “Can I take this off?” he asks, pulling at the others shirt.

“Yes,  _ please _ .” Changbin helps him lean up and takes Jisung’s shirt off. He throws it somewhere and then does the same to himself.

Jisung’s eyes trail over the oldest body. He bites down on his lip as he runs a hand down the older males chest. “Hyungie handsome” Jisung mutters. Changbin blushes again and stutters out a ‘thank you’.

“Can you turn around for me Binnie?” Hyunjin asks. Changbin’s breath hitches at the lack of honorifics.

The oldest turns around to look at Hyunjin. He almost whimpers as he sees the size of hyunjin’s cock and the others hand just lazily stroking it. Changbin jumps slightly when he feels Jisung’s arms wrap around him, his hands going straight to the elders jeans.

Hyunjin looks Changbin up and down, smiling softly. “You’re so pretty” he says.

“Th-thank you.”

“No problem,” Hyunjin looks at his boyfriend, “take his pants off for me princess.”

Jisung giggles and slowly unbuttons and unzips the eldest jeans. He tugs them down then moves his hands to the others boxers. He starts to tug them down.

“Such a pretty  _ little _ cock as well” Hyunjin complements the older, slightly degrading him. This makes the elder whimper. “Ah, does Binnie like being degraded?” Hyunjin questions with a mocking pout.

“Binnie does” he mumbles out. He gasps when he feels Jisung’s hand wraps around his cock. The younger gives Changbin a few strokes. Hyunjin bites down on his lip as he watches.

“Can you turn back around you me hyungie?” Jisung asks. Changbin nods and does so. The younger looks up at the older, Changbin could help but picture cum running down the boys face. “Fuck me, please” Jisung whispers.

He didn’t have to tell Changbin twice.

The older moves his hands to Jisung sweatpants, “Can I?” Jisung gives him a nod. The older slowly takes off the younger males pants. He lets out a small whine at what Jisung is wearing. The younger one is wearing white, laced panties and Changbin could see clearly how hard Jisung is.

“Like them?” Jisung asks, looking at the other with puppy eyes.

“Love them. Can those stay on while I fuck you?”

Jisung smiles, “Of course.”

“Turn around for me, please” Changbin says. Jisung does and sticks his ass in the air, his face down. Changbin moves the panties to the side then grabs the bottle of lube. As he coats three of his fingers, he starts to feel nervous.

Jisung senses this and looks back, “You’ll do fine hyungie! I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable!”

Changbin shakily sighs out, “Okay.” With that, he thrust a lubed up finger inside of Jisung. A soft moan leaves Jisung’s lips.

“M-move, please.”

Changbin slow pulls his finger back then thrust it back in, repeatedly. Small, soft moans left Jisung mouth with each thrust. Soon, the younger starts begging for more fingers. Now Changbin is three fingers deep in Jisung, thrusting at a decent pace.

“H-hyungie, please please fuck m-me” Jisung stutters out. The desperate tone in Jisung’s voice makes Changbin’s dick twitch.

Changbin removes his fingers from the younger and takes the condom and opens it up. He carefully slides it on his cock and then adds a little more lube. He aligns himself up with the younger males hole.

“You ready Sungie?”

“Yes hyungie.”

Changbin takes a deep breath in then slowly thrusts into the younger. The older lets out a gasp and tightly grabs onto the others tiny waist. “S-so tight, feels so g-good” he whimpers out.

Jisung feels stretched out at the girth in Changbin cock, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Small pants start leaving his mouth. “Pl-please move” he whines, moving his ass back on the elders cock.

Changbin gasps out again and tightens his grip more, “Don’t move, might cum.”

“Awe, is it too much for Binnie?” Hyunjin coos.

Changbin nods repeatedly, “Y-yes.”

“Take your time.”

Changbin let’s himself calm down for a minute before he pulls out slowly, the thrust back in at the same pace. Both of them let out soft moans as the older repeats these movements. Slowly, Changbin’s thrusts become faster, not really keeping them even. Louder moans leave both their lips as Changbin quickens his pace.

“Binnie, if you can make my princess cum, I  _ may  _ have a treat for you” Hyunjin says, he groans out a little as he speeds up his hand.

“W-will make Sungie c-cum!” Changbin moans out, thrusting even faster.

Seconds later, Jisung’s moans become more broken and high pitched. “H-hyungie, hyungie, gonna c-cum!”

“M-me too Sungie” Changbin whines out.

They cum together, both moaning out loudly. Changbin slowly pulls out then flops on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Did you cum Hyunie?” Changbin hears Jisung softly ask.

“No princess, I didn’t. I want to help you both” Hyunjin says, getting up. He helps Changbin take off the condom and helps clean them both up some. “Are you both able to cum again?”

“Yes” they both say.

“Okay,  _ great _ .” Hyunjin grabs another condom and goes ahead and opens it, then slides it on his cock. He grabs the lube and coats his finger. “Princess, give Binnie kisses and marks.”

“Okay!” Jisung moves closer to the oldest and starts kissing and biting his neck.

Hyunjin circles a lubed up finger around Changbin’s hole. “You ready Binnie?”

“Y-yes.”

The other slowly thrust his finger in the older, smirking at the way Changbinms walls tighten over his finger. It doesn’t take long for Changbin to start begging for more, now Hyunjin is three fingers deep, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace.

“B-binnie’s ready!” Hyunjin pulls his fingers out then replaces it with his cock, slowly thrusting in. “Jinnie big” Changbin moans out, his eyes shutting tightly.

Hyunjin smirks and pulls back slowly, only to thrust back in hard. Changbin gasps and arches his back. “Will you let Sungie fuck your mouth?” he asks.

“Y-yes,  _ please _ .”

Jisung makes a noise of excitement and brings Changbin’s mouth to his cock. He guides his head slowly, Jisung moans out softly as he continues to guide the elders head. Changbin moans out at both his holes being used.

Soon, Changbin’s moans become louder and whinier. Hyunjin’s thrusts start to become sloppy and Jisung thrusts a little faster into Changbin’s mouth. “Are you both going to cum for me?” Hyunjin teases. He keeps a bunch of yes’s back. “Then cum.”

The other two males moan loudly as their second orgasm hits. The mix of hearing their moans and Changbin clenching and unclenching, makes Hyunjin spill into the condom. Only heavy breathing can be heard from all three of them.

Once calmed down Hyunjin says, “Let’s clean up.” He helps the both of them up and brings them both to the bathroom. “You both want to take a warm bath?” He gets two nods from them. Hyunjin smiles softly as he turns the water on then helps them into the bathroom.

“Thank you Jinnie, for taking care of me” Changbin says, leaning into said male. Jisung leans into his boyfriend too.

“Of course. Do you just want to stay the night?”

“Yes” the older sleepily says.

Minutes later, Hyunjin helps them both out after cleaning them up. He makes sure they’re both dry and helps them get dressed. Hyunjin brings them both into his and his boyfriend’s room and they get into the bed, Hyunjin being the middle spoon.

“You both did so well” Hyunjin praises.

“Thanks Hyunie!”

“Thank you Jinnie.”

Hyunjin smiles, “Anytime.”


End file.
